


The Jeweled Spider

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camboy Peter Parker, Damsels in Distress, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Peter Parker, Omega living as a Beta, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Worker Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: Wade's newest obsession is a little Camboy that looks and sounds suspiciously like the web-shooting spider. Too bad Spider-Man is a beta and this little piece of ass is an omega. Or...is it so crazy?Spideypool Bingo Fill: Sex WorkerSpider-Man Bingo Fill: Secret Admirer
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811278
Comments: 24
Kudos: 807
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for two of my bingo boards!
> 
> Spideypool Bingo: Sex Worker  
> Spider-Man Bingo: Secret Admirer

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/R6o-KRgfrOpDEEt8zftY2ojAa1ejiFJTF7QMeKNb3rmPk2yIYCcIClNCnrfpDbfDjr9jImNRIXrrMnFF64EOeLspE_DnC5BbfJAotAdTzc09AXRrrra4uDGjfSZAYQAZk34DdX61tg=w2400?source=screenshot.guru)

Wade flopped down onto his couch. It was about that time and he was so fucking excited he hadn’t even changed out of his uniform. He, at least, took off his mask so he could see the TV better as he pressed a button on the remote. 

The smart TV flickered to life and with the familiarity of someone who had done this a thousand times, clicked the icon. A whole screen full of different people in varying forms of dress popped up. He didn’t care about them, though, he went to his favorites and pulled up the live show that was going on right then. 

“Welcome back, guys!” the petite little Omega said as the screen loaded up. The small man was sitting on his bed, which was covered in a Spider-Man comforter set. He was wearing a very believable Spider-Man uniform, which is, honestly, why Wade liked this cam-boy more than anyone else. “I can’t believe how many of you are here tonight!” 

His voice was _scary_ close to how the real Spider-Man sounded and Wade would know because they did team-ups like...all the time! 

_No we don’t._

**Let’s do it again!**

Shaking his head out, he listened to the young man talk. Yeah, he was a sucker for Spider-Man and had a gigantic uber crush on the man but… 

_He despises us._

**He wants this dick!**

“Shut up,” he mumbled under his breath. Spider-Man had shown no interest in his advances, which was fine. Truth be told, the webbed-warrior was a beta and Wade was definitely an alpha. Though not unheard of, the pairing was...not convenient for either orientation. Alphas went into ruts that betas couldn’t help out with and male-betas couldn’t handle an alpha’s knot without a lot of pain and tearing. So, all in all, Wade understood why Spidey didn’t want to be with an alpha. 

_Still hurts, though._

**Baby gonna cry?!**

“For those of you who are new,” the pretty little cam-boy said, snapping Wade out of his thoughts, “I’m the Jewelled Spider and I’m so glad you decided to join us!” 

Wade felt his cock pulse just from the sound of his soft, delicate voice. It was so close even though the young man was sitting so far away from his computer. Wade had long decided he probably had a microphone hooked up in the mask of his suit because he never took it off. 

The Spider slowly laid down on his belly with his head propped up on his gloved fists. His feet were kicked up behind his head casually moving back and forth. He tilted his head, looking far too fucking adorable, even with the mask covering his facial expressions. 

The anti-hero had stumbled across his pretty little boy a few months ago while looking through other cam-websites. The bright red of the suit is what caught his eye in the thumbnail. Then, he had quickly clicked on it thinking it would be some poor cosplay imitation, maybe even a woman, but… 

“I’d like to welcome a few newcomers, BigMan13 and RamRod789, thank you so much for joining us!” the pretty boy said, shifting so he was sitting criss-cross with his hands on the edge of the bed. “Would anyone like to make any requests? I didn’t have anything planned tonight! I wanted to see what you guys want from me.” 

A _ding_ sounded as someone paid for a token, the digital money source. It’s how the people doing all of this got paid. The government didn’t care because no one was paying for sex just...porn...kind of. That didn’t mean some cam-girls/boys didn’t take money to meet up and have sex with their fans but that was neither here nor there. 

“HungHunk354, thank you so much for your token!” the Spider said, bouncing a little on the bed cutely. Well, maybe not _cute_ based on the way Wade’s pants were getting a little confining. “You want to see how flexible I am? Anything for you!” 

The man gasped a little when the Spider proceeded to raise one of his legs up against the side of his head. Wade’s hand rubbed the front of his pants at the thought of what it would be like to grab those thin ankles and push them into the bed by his ears. 

“ ** _Hot_** ,” all three said at once. 

Well, at least they could agree on something. 

Jewelled Spider did a few more feats of flexibility before settling back on the bed. Another several _dings_ as someone gave several tokens. The young man bounced a little on the bed in glee. “Thank you, Goddess0938! That was so generous of you!” he said before tapping his chin playfully. “Though, doing a striptease might take up a lot of time. I would hate for anyone’s time to be wasted-” 

Wade chuckled a little when the chat went nuts with people sending tokens for that striptease. Hell, Wade slammed his own button to add a token or three. He watched the young man’s reaction of joy and couldn’t help but smile. 

The anti-hero had watched this young man come a long way since the beginning. In the beginning, he had been so awkward and nervous. Truthfully, that had been part of the appeal for a lot of his early followers. Plus, he was the perfect body type and voice to win a look-alike contest for Spider-Man. 

He focused when the young man leaned forward to turn on some music. It was a song Wade recognized: _Casual Sex_ by the band My Darkest Days. Working his hard dick out of his uniform pants, he watched enraptured as the man turned so he was sitting on his knees with his back turned. Reaching up, he slowly worked his gloves off until Wade could see the beautiful, pale hands. Wade imagined those long fingers wrapped around his dick; those small hands would make his dick look fucking huge. 

Once the gloves were off, he glanced over his shoulder in a coy way. He reached back to open the back of the suit, which was the only way Wade knew it wasn’t the real deal. He wasn’t sure how Spider-Man undressed but...he was fine with this. 

One slim, strong arm slipped out of the costume, hand waving gracefully in the air a second. He was obviously dextrous; he was probably a swimmer of some kind, Wade decided. He had those beautiful, lean muscles that spoke of a different kind of strength; he wouldn’t be able to throw someone but damn he could do so many other things. 

The top of the uniform was carelessly dropped from delicate fingers to the ground. He glanced over his shoulder again. “I know what you want, baby,” he whispered, voice silky and sultry in a way that hit every one of Wade’s nerves straight to his dick. 

There were several _dings_ as people wanted to tell him just what they thought about his seductive tone. He sat up on his knees so his perk little ass was off the bed. His thumbs hooked in the waistband of the tight pants and slowly, agonizingly slow, he started to push them down. 

Wade groaned as the man’s ass was bared for him to see. He was wearing a cute little thong that had several jewels along the back. And, oh fuck, he was so scandalous with slick dripping down his thighs. The man couldn’t hold back and made a fucking mess on his uniform, which he’ll have to wash before tomorrow night. 

He leaned back, resting his head against the sofa and just listened to the pretty man’s voice as he cooed sweet, dirty things into the microphone in his mask. His eyes closed, Wade drifted off. 

* * *

Turning off the camera, Peter quickly pulled the mask off of his face to take the first real breath of fresh air in an hour. He sighed as he sat back on the bed. He had pulled in quite a bit of money tonight. 

Rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes, he realized just how sleepy he was. Truthfully, he should be out on patrol but the city had been quiet lately since Deadpool had been buddying up with Spider-Man. The thought of the flirtatious Alpha made Peter groan a little in a mixture of both arousal and annoyance. 

Deadpool would kill if he found out Peter did this as a side gig. He had to make sure that _never_ happened. He pretended pretty well at being a Beta when he was out as Spider-Man. If anyone found out he was actually an Omega...he shuddered to think about the consequences. 

Nope. No one could ever know. 

* * *

Wade hated the laundromat. 

_It smells bad._

**LOUD!**

Kids ran around giggling and squealing as he put his whole uniform but the mask into the washing machine with some other clothes. He was in a white tank top and some Spider-Man themed boxers with slides on his feet. People were staring at him oddly but he figured it was probably because of his scarred body not the outfit. 

He didn’t care. 

_Yes you do._

**Go naked! That’ll give them something to stare at!**

“Can’t go naked...it’s uncouth,” he muttered. 

“Nudist laundromats? Great idea or horrible mistake?” 

Wade jumped a little when someone walked up to the washing machine next to his. He had to look down because the young man was so short. The other man was dressed much the same as Wade, boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. He had mousy brown hair that was tussled cutely and a tall, lean body with arms that were thin but strong. 

_Something familiar-_

**Check that ass!**

The anti-hero snapped himself out of his stupor quickly. “Bomb idea, let’s do it just the two of us!” he smirked from behind his mask. 

The young man looked up at him with big, beautiful brown eyes under long lashes. “Oh yeah? You just start up businesses with anyone you meet in the laundromat?” he laughed, tilting his head to the side coyly. The image was ruined by the devious smirk on his lips. 

“ ** _Hot_** ,” he muttered in unison with his two other voices. 

A delicate brown eyebrow raised, the young man proceeded to shove his clothing into the washing machine. “Shit,” he mumbled, dropping a few things on the ground. 

Without thinking, Wade bent down to help him pick the things up. His eyes widened a little when something sparkly caught his attention. Grabbing it between two fingers, he lifted the flimsy piece of underwear with the jewel design on the back. 

The man snatched it quickly out of his hand, definitely a little pink in the cheeks, before tossing it into the washing machine. “That’s my...roommate’s,” he lied, quickly busying himself with the machine. 

_That’s him!_

**Oh shit!**

He felt his inner fanboy going nuts as he stood there trying to figure out what to do. “Pastries!” he blurted out, catching the young man off guard. “Sorry, um...I was going to go over to the bakery next door. Would you like something? Coffee or a delicious pastry?” 

Brown eyes scrutinized him closely before he sighed. “That’s very kind of you but...I don’t really have any cash on me.” 

Wade held up his hands, shaking them around. “No, no that’s-” he put his hands on his hips with a sigh. “-not what I meant. It’s on me.” 

The young man looked a little shocked before he tucked an errant piece of hair behind his ear, shyly. “That’s...really nice of you,” he whispered, obviously conflicted. “If it’s not too much of a bother…” 

If he weren’t wearing his mask, then this guy would see a big ole’ stupid smile all over his face. “Want to come with me…” he paused, realizing he had never asked the guy’s name. 

“Peter,” he said with a little smile, cheeks just a bit pink. “I mean...I’m not really dressed for a bakery.” 

Wade made a shooing motion with his hands. “Oh please, Margot knows me because I always go there when I come do my laundry,” he said casually, gesturing with his head towards the door. “Come on.” 

Peter grabbed his laptop bag and followed the taller man out the door and into the bakery that was right next door. “Deadpool, _mon petit monstre_!” a short woman screams across the bakery in French. 

“ _Gran-maman_!” he called back, opening his arms out for the small woman to wrap him up in a tight hug. 

“Deadpool, are you losing weight?” the woman asked as she pulled away, poking him in the ribs playfully. She had a very thick accent that made it hard to understand her. 

Wade flinched a little at her poke because it tickled. “Me? Losing weight? Psh, I’ve got to look after my girlish figure, _Gran-maman_!” he laughed, lifting his mask just enough for him to be able to kiss both of her cheeks. 

“And who is this _bébé_ you have brought with you?” she asked, turning her beautiful green eyes towards Peter. 

The young man flushed at the woman’s attention. “I’m Peter, it’s nice to meet you,” he said, offering her a hand. 

“ _Non, mon petit chou,_ ” the woman said before leaning up to kiss the boy’s cheeks in turn. “We are family in _Le Gâteau d’Amour_. Come, come, let us find you something to eat. You too are very skinny.” 

She grabbed Peter’s hand and dragged him towards the display case. It gave Wade a moment to smile...also stare at his ass, which was amazing. This was _definitely_ The Jeweled Spider. He would recognize that ass anywhere, even if it wasn’t prettily packaged in a spider-suit or thong. 

Peter was discussing the different pastries with the woman amicably as he pointed out things he had never seen. The baker deftly explained what everything had in it, gave the man samples, and just doted on him. Wade wasn’t sure why but it made him smile. 

He walked over just as Peter was getting a little brown bag with something delicious in it and a cup of coffee. Margot handed Wade a little round to-go box with a see-through lid. “ _Gran-maman_ , are these your famous chocolate, raspberry crepes?” he asked, holding his hands together next to his head. 

“Only for you, _mon petit monstre_ ,” she cooed, reaching out to pinch his cheek just like a grandmother should. 

Heaven. This was heaven. 

“How much do I owe you?” Wade asked even as the woman was shoving a cup of coffee in his hand. 

“Not a dime, _mon bébé_ ,” she shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked over at Peter who was admiring at the artwork on the walls, fascinated. There was the familiar glimmer in her eye that Wade recognized. 

_Tears._

**Weakness.**

He reached out to wrap his arm around the woman’s neck, kissing her cheek through the mask. “Thanks, _Gran-maman_ , you’ve done me a solid! I’ll pay you back!” he smiled, earning a quick peck to the cheek as well. 

Walking over to Peter, he watched as the young man looked over the vividly painted picture on the wall. “This is beautiful,” he muttered, looking at the details closely. “Did she paint this?” 

Wade was impressed by Peter’s awareness of his surroundings. Most people didn’t hear the mercenary walk up on them unless he was-of course-running his mouth. “No, her son did,” he explained, heading to a table with the young man. 

“Oh, does he work there? I’d like to compliment the work,” the young man said as they sat down in a corner. Their clothes still had about thirty minutes to happily slosh around in the machines. 

Wade opened up the to-go box and grabbed one of the crepes with his bare hands. He wiped at his mouth, watching the young man eat at his flaky chocolate filled croissant. “He’s dead,” he explained, taking another bite. 

Peter froze, looking at Wade. “How’d he die?” 

The anti-hero shrugged. “Got deployed to Vietnam as a young man,” he said around a big bite of crepe. “Came back a broken man. He took his own life about two years after he got back. Margot never really got over it. There’s a picture of him right there.” 

The young man turned around to look at a black and white photo of a handsome, baby-faced boy, hardly turned 18 in a military uniform. Wade hadn’t recognized it until now but...Peter kind of looked like the old French woman’s son. He used his peripheral vision and saw that Margot was still looking at them from the counter. Wade recognized that look. 

_Nostalgia._

**Regret.**

Peter’s jaw worked for a second and he finished his croissant. He stood up; Wade didn’t even need to ask what he was doing. If he wasn’t absolutely infatuated by the omega before...he was now. 

Peter walked up to the woman and said something with a bright smile. The woman’s face lit up as she hugged the boy tightly; he returned the gesture and only pulled away when she did. He said something in French before heading back to Wade. 

Before he even got the chance to say anything, Wade blurted out, “Can I get your number?!” 

The young man looked a little shocked. “I um…” he thought about it for a second, biting at his lower lip. Oh man...distracting. “I mean...I’m a beta. You’re very obviously an alpha.” 

_Liar._

**What a fucking bitch?!**

Wade ignored those thoughts before smiling. He knew the truth but that didn’t matter here; the young man had a reason for hiding his orientation. Far be it for him to judge. 

_You’ve got your own problems._

**You’re _also_ a fucking bitch!**

Well, at least that voice wasn’t prejudice against certain orientations. He just fucking hated everyone, apparently. Fuck everyone. 

“I don’t care,” he said without hesitation. “You didn’t have to do that-” He grabbed hold of Peter’s hand gently. “-but you did. I’d be a fucking moron not to get your info. I’d like to take you out on a date.” 

_The scars._

**You’re fucking _hideous_ , bro!**

“I mean, I know I’m not perfect or as hot as Ryan Reynolds but-” he floundered, sounding like a damn moron. What should he say? 

_We can cook!_

**We can fuck!**

“I’ve got a stellar personality!” Wade blurted out, definitely not mentioning that last thing. 

It took a second but Peter let out a small _psh_ right before he broke down into peels of laughter. The look of joy that colored his cheeks, the brightness in his honey-brown eyes ( **Woah dude gay!** ), and the sweet sound of his voice were enough to cause Wade to join in. They sat there at the table laughing together for a good few minutes before it died away. 

Peter wiped at a tear in the corner of his eye. “Sure, I’ll give you my number, Deadpool,” he smiled, cheeks still a little red from the giggle fit. 

Wade’s chest was so full of happiness and sunshine that he wasn’t sure he could contain it all. “Fuck yeah!” he screamed, flinching when a very angry French woman yelled at him from the counter. “Sorry!” 

* * *

Peter wasn’t sure why he did it. 

Why had he given Deadpool, of all people, his number?! It was asinine and stupid. He had tried so hard as Spider-Man to keep the crazy mercenary at arm’s length for so long. 

He gave a deep sigh as he rubbed a hand down his face. This paper wasn’t going to write itself but he just couldn’t focus. Deadpool was dangerous, both in the literal and figurative sense. If he found out the truth… 

Peter glanced over his shoulder at his set-up. His bed was covered in the Spider-Man comforter with a camera, lighting and all the other things he needed for his side hustle. Part of him wished he still felt ashamed by it but...he _enjoyed_ the attention, the facade, the mystery and-obviously-the money. It was the only reason he was able to spring for this new laptop, his fridge was full of food and he didn’t have a single student loan during college. 

Checking the time, he took note that he had two hours before he was scheduled to be online. He felt his insides vibrating with excitement. It would shame his Aunt May if she knew what his job really was. He kept telling her he was online tech-support; he didn’t want her showing up to his _job_ if he gave her a legitimate place to go. 

His head popped up when his Spidey sense started to alert him that someone was at the door. He stood up, anticipating the bell, but nothing happened. “Odd,” he mumbled, going to the door to peek out the little hole. 

No one was there. 

He slowly opened the door a bit and looked down the hallway. His room was the corner room, the hallway spanning nearly thirty feet before it turned off. How had they run that far without making any noise? 

Glancing down, he jumped a little when he saw a small, blank cardboard box. His Sense wasn’t warning him of anything dangerous so he slowly reached down to pick the small box up. Looking back down the hallway, he quickly pulled himself inside and locked the door. 

“Weird,” he said as he set the box on his computer desk. It was closed without tape, just the flaps interlocked. There weren’t any markings or postal stamps on the cardboard so he had no idea who sent it. 

He decided to just open it up. 

The inside was much prettier with red and black, glittery tissue paper. There was a small little note resting on the top with a shaky handwriting on it that was all capital, blocky letters. 

_A small token of my ~~affection and admiration~~ a gift._

_It’s one of my favorites._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

His mind reeled as the implication of such a gift set in. Did someone know who he really was? Was this a gift for the Jeweled Spider or for Peter Parker? It didn’t say. 

Placing the note to the side, he carefully opened up the tissue paper. 

His face flushed brightly when he found a small box that had the picture of a small blue silicone toy placed right next to a bottle of Omega-friendly lube. It was, truthfully, the only time he had ever received a gift from someone other than his Aunt or best friends. His hand shook a little as he opened the box and pulled out the small, oblong looking toy that had a gentle curve and blunt head. It was about 5 inches long and there was a little heart shaped button on the white end, which he assumed was the part that _didn’t_ get inserted into your body. 

Pressing the button, the toy started to vibrate gently in his hand. His cheeks flushed a little but pushed it again. The vibration ramped up 5 times, which was pretty impressive. He turned it off and checked the packaging to reassert his first assumption. 

Yep, prostate vibrator. 

He had thought about getting something like this but he knew this model was probably pretty expensive. Morbidly curious, he looked it up on his laptop, using incognito mode, of course, and gawked. 

Seventy dollars?! Jesus christ on a cookie! 

Looking at the other thing in the box, he picked up the bottle of lube and searched that up too. Oh shit, this was the good stuff! It actually encouraged healthy production of slick using a pheromone based formula. It was actually _more_ expensive than the toy. 

Peter sat there for a few minutes deciding what to do with this gift. 

It could be from anyone but...no one knew he was an omega except his fans on the cam-website. So that meant someone had figured out who he was and where he lived. Should he be...worried? 

It was probably his youth but he wasn’t afraid of anyone. They may know his address and who he was but they had no idea who they were messing with. So, if push came to shove, he would just kick their ass and be done with it. 

Until then, should he use the toy and lube on his channel? Would that encourage them too much? Would it encourage _others_ to try the same? 

He had a lot to think about before he went live. 

He also needed to finish this paper. 

His stomach fluttered a little as he sat down on his bed, pulling on his costume for his live show. He was still offline but as he was finishing up putting on his uniform. It wasn’t actually the one he used to fight in but a really good fake. 

Once the show got started, he slipped off his beta-persona and allowed himself to be what he had denied himself since his presentation in middle school. Omegas were less likely to get into science fields by nearly 70%; it only made sense to pretend to be a beta so that no one judged him. Starting his cam-show had been the only time he had ever allowed himself to be...himself. 

Being an omega, even one with a mask on, was empowering and tantalizing. It allowed him to flex his omega instincts without being held to any standard in his real life. He could allow himself to revel in being watched by so many wanting eyes or all kinds. He let himself enjoy being on his knees, ass presented to an invisible alpha. 

“I have such a special surprise for you guys,” he said in his sickly sweet voice. It had been gross at first, talking like that, but he had found his fans loved it and...so did he. He enjoyed giving in to those urges to be the docile, affectionate, delicate omega. “I got myself a pretty little _gift_ today!” 

He really leaned on _gift_ so that his secret admirer would know what was coming and it had his cock twitching. There was something so taboo and deliciously wrong about having the eyes of the person who bought him this toy watching him. Somewhere out there, his admirer was doing just that from behind a computer screen. 

Peter hardly heard the _dings_ when he presented the toy. He turned it over in his hands, allowing the anticipation to set in for his fans. There were a lot of messages popping up in the chat but he wasn’t focused on that right now. 

“It’s so soft,” he teased, running his fingers down the oblong toy slowly. “And it has-” he clicked the button 5 times “-five settings! Who wants to take bets on how long I can last?” 

The bets came pouring in. Most were pretty low-on 2nd or 3rd setting-but there were a few that were hopeful. He smiled at the banter going back and forth. It was actually turning into a thing so Peter was going to have to reevaluate. 

“Oh, a great suggestion, TacoTuesday69! Alright, I won’t touch myself either. I’ve got to get off only with the toy!” he chuckled, fiddling with the toy in the camera. “Ground rules, I spend 2 minutes on each setting and I can’t touch my erection but I can touch any other part of me. Sound fair?” 

He made a show out of taking his clothing off, everything but the mask, and then settled on the edge of the bed. He placed his legs on the edge, spread wide so they could see everything. The first time he had done something like this had been so embarrassing but now it was like second nature. 

He set a timer for 2 minutes. 

Using two fingers, he spread some of his new lube on them and worked himself open just a bit. The toy wasn’t that big around, hardly bigger than his two fingers, but he didn’t want to take the chance of hurting himself. The liquid was warm and tingled inside of him in a nice way. 

He bit down on his lower lip to cut off the moan. There were a few _dings_ that let him know he wasn’t supposed to suppress his sounds. He was so used to hiding them that sometimes he forgot that he didn’t have to. His mouth opened and he let out a low moan of pleasure that set off a wave of _dings_. 

The timer went off, causing him to jolt a little. He had been so focused on the feel of the lube that he had forgotten about it. Grabbing the toy, he lubed it up before restarting the time. “Alright, setting one!” he smiled, slipping the soft toy into him with ease. His finger found the little heart button and pressed it. “Oh damn!” 

His toes dug into the bed as the vibrations trembled through his system. Nerve endings were lit up with electricity as he experienced his first sex toy. There was a delicate tremble to his body as he kept the toy pressed inside him. 

Peter got a little lost in the feel of the toy pressed against his prostate. He suddenly didn’t think he would last very long. His mind wandered to the thought of an alpha holding him down against the bed. He decided to give a running monologue of the thoughts in his heads; it wouldn’t hurt except maybe the betas who were watching. He pandered to a very specific type of alpha and beta though so it probably wouldn’t be that bad. 

The timer went off. 

His face was really hot and he could tell the flush from his face was trailing down his neck at this point. He reset the timer and hit the button again. The burst of faster vibration had his nerve endings on fire. 

“Oh god, yes!” he said, genuinely enjoying the toy as he arched his ass off the bed a bit. “I-I don’t know if I can last much longer-ah!” 

Slowly, he started to thrust the toy in and out of his body. His mind went to the thought of muscles, strong hands...an alpha’s breath against the column of his neck. 

Slick was dripping down his ass and onto his bedspread. He was going to have to clean them before he went to bed. His cock was weeping against his stomach as he felt that climax starting to build. 

It was right when he was on the cusp that the timer went off again. 

He hit the button without resetting because he knew that as soon as that new burst came on...he was done. 

His voice came out a squeal as he came off the bed again in a tight arch, cock splattering his chest with cum. There was a delicate tremble across his body as he rode out the wave. He was so used to touching himself to extend the pleasure of his orgasms but decided to keep to the rules. 

Once the vibrations became overwhelming, he quickly pulled it out and turned it off. He laid there a few seconds, panting and shuddering from the ecstasy. Once he came down, he was able to sit up. 

There was a lot going on in the chat. All of the comments were positive and complimenting him, which made his inner omega pur. He gave the customary appreciation, body tired and worn out from the intense orgasm. 

Once the camera was off, he stood up to take care of his slick problem. He went to the bathroom and got into the shower for a quick rinse before coming back to pull the comforter off the bed. It was while he was looking at his earnings for the session that he realized he had an email on his private account. 

Opening it up, he realized he recognized the email address. 

_TacoTuesday69_

It was the same username as one of his viewers. It read: 

_Dear Jeweled Spider,_

_I’m sorry if I freaked you out. I didn’t really think about how creepy it might look when I sent the gift._

_I didn’t give it to you with the expectation that you use it on your show. That being said, it was hot as fuck and I’m definitely glad you did. You’re going to need practice if you’re going to get to level 5 though! xP_

_If you want me to stop sending gifts, just tell me. I know it’s weird but I’d like to keep sending you stuff...if that’s okay with you._

_TacoTuesday69_

Peter had a choice to make. This person had obviously figured out who he was and where he lived, which should be red flags. Come to find out, he had a raging boner for dangerous situations ever since he was bitten by that spider. 

He bit down on his lower lip, thinking. 

He was supposed to have a date with Deadpool soon. Should he compromise that for this? Or would it matter just to give in to both? He and Deadpool weren’t anything official yet. 

Peter covered his face with his hands. Why was he even thinking about keeping something long term with Deadpool. The guy couldn’t know any of this shit. Sure, he was an open guy but...did he really want the Merc with a Mouth to know his biggest secret? 

Fuck it. 

The next time Peter found a box in front of his door was in two days. 

He expected something but found a gift card to the local grocery store. His eyes widened a little in shock. The guy was...buying his groceries? He bit at the tip of his thumb as he thought about what that meant. 

Truth be told, he could use the money. 

He came one day to find the next gift slipped under his door. It was another gift card but this one was at a clothing store nearby. He looked down at his clothes and decided, yeah, he definitely needed that. 

The gift after that was a pair of brand new converse shoes, red and black, and just his size. They were perfect. How did his admirer know he liked converse? 

It wasn’t until later, sitting with his best friend Mary Jane that he finally vented. “I think I have a Sugar Daddy,” he mumbled, face pressed against the table of the diner they were sitting in. 

The redhead gave him a funny look before saying, “Excuse me?” 

Mary Jane was literally the only person who knew what he did at night to earn extra money. She had been very supportive of his decision. She had been the one guiding force in his empowerment because she also knew that he was an omega. 

“One of my fans...they’re sending me gifts,” he explained, fiddling with his hands under the table. He refused to look at her eyes because he knew he wasn’t ready for what she would say. 

“Is that the person who got you those shoes?” she asked, voice completely neutral. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. 

“And the new clothing?” 

“Yep.” 

“What else?” she demanded, the alpha in her voice starting to come out. 

He finally looked up but instead of disappointment, she saw anger. It cowled him a little until he remembered himself and sat up straight. He was a beta out in public; if they were in one of their apartments, he would let himself be an omega. She was the only person he ever allowed to see him like that before he started doing live shows. 

“Well, it started with a sex toy,” he said softly so no one around them would hear. The heat flashed through her eyes but he quickly kept going. “I know, I know, I get it! Creepy! He emailed me and asked if he could keep sending gifts and of course, I thought-” he flailed his hands desperately, “-he would just keep sending sex stuff but...he sent me a gift card for groceries...the note said he was worried I wasn’t eating enough! Then, a gift card to a clothing store for new clothes and the shoes-” he wiggled them just to emphasize his point, “-he hasn’t asked for anything in return, either! He just sends an email to ask if I like the gift and seems happy.” 

Mary Jane pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers. “Peter, you know this all sounds-” she pinned him to the spot with a hard look, “- _incredibly_ creepy, right? He somehow figured out your real identity with very little information, knows where you live _and_ knows your email address?! It seems dangerous.” 

Peter groaned a little, resting his head in his arms on the table. “I know.” 

She sighed softly, resting a hand on his head gently. “Peter, I get it. This person knows who you really are and that’s...new. You’ve been hiding for so long. Why don’t you just...not?” 

The young man’s head snapped up in shock. “When I’m so close to getting a degree in my field?! No, not until I am settled in a career or the laws change so no one can discriminate against my orientation,” he shook his head violently. “You don’t get it. You’re an alpha. You don’t have to worry about anyone tossing your resume into the trash because you’re an omega. I can’t jeopardize my future. Not to get laid.” 

The woman looked sympathetic. She was about to say something when his Spider Sense started to go crazy. He dove under the table, grabbing the woman’s arms to pull her down too. Her protest was silenced as the glass window shattered and something heavy landed on the table above them. 

“Go,” he whispered, shoving her out from under the table. She moved quickly with him close behind. He popped up in just enough time to see the red and black suit of the man with mangled arms. “Deadpool?” 

“Oh, hey, Petey, funny seeing you here!” he said casually. “Come here often?” 

Peter had always hated the way the man’s bones twisted and popped back into place. “You, okay?” he asked just as the man’s body moved at unreal speeds. 

“Get down!” the anti-hero shouted, picking Peter up over his shoulder and jumping over the diner’s bar. They landed just as the sound of gunfire followed them. “Sorry about that. Should have asked-consent is important you know!” 

Peter felt his face grow a little warm as he realized he was sitting in the alpha’s lap. His hand had somehow landed on the man’s shoulder where he could feel the amazing musculature. One strong arm under his shoulders and the other under his knees, cradling him gently were all he could focus on. They were holding him like a prized possession, tight against a hard chest. 

Oh fuck. 

“Peter?” Deadpool asked, tilting his head just as more gunshots were fired above their head. “Shit, no time. I’ve got to get you out of here, baby boy.” 

The omega knew he should help. He definitely _could_ help but he found that he was hesitant to do so. He was a go-getter usually but...he kind of liked it when the man picked him up. 

Peter yelped a little as he was carried through the restaurant to the back where the kitchen staff were hiding. Deadpool rushed through the kitchen, pausing only to grab a piece of bacon from a pan. “Here, you should eat more,” he said, offering the bacon to Peter’s mouth. 

This wasn’t sexual. It definitely wasn’t sexual. 

So why was Peter aroused?! 

He opened his mouth and accepted the bacon. Deadpool watched a little too long before rushing off towards the back door. He practically kicked the door down before they burst outside into the cool air of the morning. 

Peter was a little disappointed when he was set down to his own feet. He held onto the front of the man’s uniform for a second too long before backing away. “Baby boy, you need to get out of here,” Deadpool said softly, glancing back when he heard something. “It’s too dangerous! I’ll call you later, okay?!” 

“Y-Yeah, of course,” Peter whispered, watching the anti-hero go back into the kitchen. He turned, casting a glance over his shoulder before rushing off. Reaching for his backpack, he realized he left it in the diner under the table and groaned. “Fuck.” 

Well, with no Spider-Man suit...he couldn’t help Deadpool. 

He moved around the building until he came out front to see SHIELD already carting some AIM goons off. There were still sounds coming from the restaurant but as another man in that gastly color was thrown out the window, it seemed like everything was finished. The anti-hero hopped out of the window and walked over to talk to Director Fury who, truthfully, looked super annoyed that he had to thank this crazy man for the capture. 

“Petey!” Deadpool shouted, walking over with something in his hand. “You left this inside!” 

Deadpool walked over, bookbag in hand. “Oh, thanks man!” he said, grabbing the bag. “I was looking for this.” 

“Super sorry about not texting you,” he blurted, fiddling with his hands a bit. “I’ve had back-to-back jobs and...I tried! I really did but I kind of deleted all of them before I could send them!” 

Peter smiled a little at the alpha’s babbling. He was the strangest alpha he had ever met but, as his eyes drifted down his strong body, he found that he didn’t really mind. “It’s fine, Deadpool, I get it,” he shrugged, pulling his bag over his shoulder. “Let’s get together soon, yeah?” 

Wade’s face lit up despite the fact that he was masked. “Hell yeah! Let’s do it! I’ll text you later, okay? Pinky promise!” Deadpool said, offering his gloved pinky. 

Peter couldn’t help but smile as he wrapped his pinky around the man’s and they gave their hands a little bob. “You’d better,” Peter laughed. 

After a long day, Peter flopped onto his bed. He’d done some patrolling as Spider-Man around the neighborhood to clear his head. He needed to end it with his sugar daddy. If he were going to go out with Deadpool he...he couldn’t keep up that relationship. 

It was right as he was composing the email that he heard a knock on his door. He jumped a little, waiting to see if something were slipped under the door before standing up. He glanced through the peephole and felt his stomach flutter a little. 

“Deadpool?” he asked, opening the door and quickly slipping out into the hallway. “What are you doing here?” 

The man took up a lot of the hallway with his broad shoulders and tall height. “Well, I...I was wondering if we could talk?” he asked, rubbing the back of his head. It was odd to see the man so nervous, especially when he was Spider-Man. Sure, he was very flirtatious but he seemed to be like that with nearly everyone he found attractive. 

“Sure, let’s head up to the roof, if that’s okay with you? My room’s a mess,” he lied, thinking back to the camera that he had set up in front of his bed. He probably hadn’t put his costume away either; was the toy still on his bedside table? 

They didn’t speak at all until they were seated on the edge of the rooftop. “I have something to confess,” Deadpool blurted chaotically. “I’m TacoTuesday69!” 

That sentence in and of itself should be fucking hilarious but it made Peter’s heart leap into his throat. “W-What?” was all he could get out. His mind screeched to a sudden halt, record scratch and all. 

“Well, I’ve been watching your stream since you started and I realized at the laundromat that you were The Jewelled Spider when you dropped that thong on the ground,” he babbled, looking extremely uncomfortable but being completely honest. “I got you the toy and lube before I even thought about it because I kind of figured you didn’t have anything extra to spend on yourself! Also, I noticed you were looking skinny so I wanted to make sure you were eating right and your clothes were falling apart so-” 

“Deadpool!” Peter shouted, having tried to get his attention several times during the rant. The man’s mouth snapped shut with the click of teeth as the young man looked at him. “Shut up and let me respond?” 

He didn’t say anything, just wildly nodded. 

Peter took a calming breath, glad for the silence. “It...honestly doesn’t surprise me that you were watching something like that but...why didn’t you just tell me?” he asked, curious, if nothing else. 

The man shook his head. “You were playing yourself off as a beta so I assumed you didn’t want anyone to know your true orientation,” he explained, leaning his elbows on his legs. “Besides, I didn’t want you to think that was the only reason why I wanted a date.” 

The young man couldn’t help but smile at the sweet anti-hero. Sure, he was nuts and had his problems, true, but for him to be so considerate of Peter’s feelings was...refreshing. “That still can’t get out,” he nodded, looking away. 

There was a moment of silence where the man was obviously mulling something over. It wasn’t like him to be so thoughtful so Peter waited patiently for him to spit it out. The wind brushed past them, ruffling through the young man’s hair as he looked out at the city. His apartment building wasn’t tall but he liked watching how the buildings towered around them. 

“Why hide?” the man finally asked. “There’s nothing wrong with being an omega.” 

Peter’s nose scrunched up in distaste. “I’m studying to be in a field that is...primarily alpha. There still isn’t any protections for omegas in the workplace so it’s very common for omegas to never get an interview because their resumes end up in the garbage. I want to get a job first and _then_ maybe I’ll be ready to come out,” he whispered, knowing the hero could hear him just fine. “Doing the cam-stuff is...freeing for me. I can be who I am without people judging me because I have a mask on.” 

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into the hard side of the anti-hero. “I get it, baby boy. The world sucks-no, strike that, the _United States_ sucks because of their lack of regulation. You know, in Sweden the science field is primarily omegas!” he rambled, his voice rumbling through his chest into Peter’s cheek. 

Distracted, Peter couldn’t hear half of what the man was saying. He was too focused on the way he wanted to touch the alpha. His hand slowly came up and rested on the other side of the man’s waist, hugging him. It effectively shut the alpha up and they sat there for a bit just...holding each other. 

Peter remembered how excited he had been when Deadpool had saved him, held him, carried him… 

“I’m not bothering you, am I?” he asked, looking up at the anti-hero who was unnaturally stiff. Maybe he didn’t like being clung to? 

“Just...if I move...I might scare you off.” 

Peter couldn’t help the burst of laughter that left him. “I’m not a skittish animal, Deadpool!” he chuckled, nuzzling up against the man’s neck. He couldn’t properly scent him because of the uniform but, under all that leather, he got the slightest hint of the man’s alpha pheromones. 

It was with a blur of motion that he found himself on Deadpool’s lap. He clenched his legs around the man’s thick waist in response, staring at the man’s mask in shock. Peter had never been on an alpha’s lap before so it was kind of startling. 

“Scared?” the alpha whispered, voice low and husky. 

“No,” Peter answered honestly, reaching out to pull the man’s mask off of his mouth. They met in the middle with a crash of lips and heat. Peter’s head swam as the alpha’s scent invaded his senses, sending a streak of lighting across his body. 

Teeth nipped at the omega’s lower lip and the man’s hot tongue was making it hard to think straight. He gasped when those teeth were nipping at his neck sharply. “Does…” the man started but interrupted himself by sucking a mark onto the omega’s fair neck. “...this count as a date?” 

Peter’s voice was breathless when he finally said, “Yes, hell yes.” 

“Good, because I want to fuck you so bad,” Deadpool growled, hands slipping up under cotton to play with hard nipples. “Can I fuck you?” 

There was a small piece of Peter that knew this was probably taking things a bit too fast. Too bad that small piece was slowly becoming smaller as his dick became harder and he started to produce slick. Said slick threatened to make things awkward if he stained the man’s uniform. 

“Yes, god yes!” he whined. 

He followed as the man shifted them about until Peter found his back against the door that led up to the rooftop. Thankfully, it was a pull from this side so someone would really have to try hard to get that thing open. Rough hands quickly helped relieve him of his pants and underwear, which were thrown haphazardly a few feet away. 

“Turn,” came Deadpool’s command. 

Peter felt that command all the way to his hard on as he obeyed, turning to place his hands on the door. He wasn’t quite ready for the feel of two fingers pressing into his ass. His eyes widened as pleasure rushed through him, causing the slick to practically gush out of him. 

“Oh fuck,” the alpha grit out, fucking in and out of the omega. “So wet.” 

The omega’s mind was completely gone by the time the man’s fingers brushed across his prostate. He felt himself twitch against the wooden door, desperate for this to go on forever. It wasn’t until the anti-hero pulled away that it really sank in for the omega that he was about to be properly fucked. 

He shivered as the blunt tip of the man’s erection brushed through the slick coating his cheeks. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” Deadpool whispered, lips teasing across the omega’s ear. “You want your alpha’s dick?” 

It was almost like the man was a completely different person at that moment. Gone was the happy-go-lucky merc with the mouth and in his place was a dominating alpha. Peter had to admit...he liked both just fine but in this instance...god damn. 

“Yes, please!” he keened, rubbing his backside against the man’s erection. “Fuck me, alpha!” 

Peter wasn’t sure what to expect but when the man thrust up into him...it was pure heaven. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire from the burn of stretching around the alpha’s girth and, finally, the fullness. He hadn’t ever indulged his omega like this unless it was with toys or his own fingers but he had been missing out. 

“Good?” 

It was the only pause Peter got because once he had nodded his head vigorously...his mind glitched out completely. The feel of the hard length pounding into him was too much to comprehend. He could already feel the telltale signs of his orgasm skittering across his skin like electric currents. It was too soon. He wanted this to last forever. 

“D-Deadpool,” he whimpered, pushing back into the man’s thrusts to meet him halfway. “Fuck!” His body shuddered as he felt his prostate being brutalized to the point of insanity. It sent new waves across his body until he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

He gave a small, high pitched squeal as he came across the door in front of him. Deadpool didn’t stop fucking into him until his thrusts became jerky and stilted. He pulled out so suddenly that Peter whined a little. 

“Shit, Petey,” the anti-hero whispered. “That was…” 

“Yeah,” Peter laughed with him, turning to lean on the door so he could see the alpha properly. They stood like that for a second before the anti-hero came back to himself and grabbed Peter’s clothing. “Thanks.” 

Deadpool waited for a few minutes for the omega to pull his clothing back on. They looked up at each other, eyes connecting even through the mask. Peter couldn’t believe that he had just had sex with the anti-hero, though, honestly, it was leading up to this with all the flirting the man did with Spider-Man. 

As Deadpool walked him to his door, though, he didn’t really mind. He paused at the door before sighing and just letting the man inside. The anti-hero practically squealed when he saw the set-up. 

“I’ve imagined myself on this bed far too many times!” Deadpool giggled, rolling around a bit. 

Peter felt himself flush as he closed and locked the door. “Listen, I...want to make sure we’re on the same page before you leave here tonight,” he whispered, feeling a little nervous. “I...don’t want to stop doing...this.” He gestured at the room. 

Deadpool pushed himself up with his hands. “What? What makes you think I want you to _stop_?! Are you nuts?!” 

It shouldn’t have surprised the spider but...he felt a weight leave his shoulders. “I mean...I guess I just thought that now that we’re dating you wouldn’t like...you know...sharing?” even to his own ears it sounded stupid and weak. 

The anti-hero slipped to the edge of the bed, reaching out to pull Peter into the space between his knees. “Listen, Petey,” he said, voice calm and collected. It was the tone that caught his attention. “I don’t give a shit what you do in your free time. You want to finger that pretty little asshole for thousands of people? Go right on ahead. You want to get paid for it? Get that cheddar. I just want you to know that I’ll be watching.” 

The last sentence sent a chill down his spine. The thought of doing dirty things for a camera was arousing enough but...knowing Deadpool would be on the other side watching? Yeah, he liked the thought of that. 

“Okay,” Peter sighed, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. He thought about telling the alpha his other secret but decided it would be best just to leave that for later. It would be a nice surprise one day for the mercenary. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.” 

He pulled the man’s mask up and kissed him again. 


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's having a hard time telling Wade his secret identity so he enlists help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wasn't going to continue this one but I had so many requests for a part two that I just couldn't help myself! So here it is, Part 2! Thank you for all of your kind words and encouragement! Even if I don't reply to every comment (damn my anxiety) I just want you to know that I truly love hearing your opinions!
> 
> Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/R6o-KRgfrOpDEEt8zftY2ojAa1ejiFJTF7QMeKNb3rmPk2yIYCcIClNCnrfpDbfDjr9jImNRIXrrMnFF64EOeLspE_DnC5BbfJAotAdTzc09AXRrrra4uDGjfSZAYQAZk34DdX61tg=w2400?source=screenshot.guru)

Revealing his secret identity turned out to be a lot harder than telling Wade that he was a camboy. Peter would have thought telling the guy that he liked to masturbate for money would definitely be the worse thing to say but nope. It was about two weeks into their relationship and he _still_ hadn’t gotten enough courage to tell Wade. 

Shit, the guy had even revealed what _his_ secret identity was! 

It wasn’t like he thought the alpha would hate it. No, he knew he would adore the fact that not only was he fucking The Jeweled Spider but also Spider-Man? He would love it. It would make his life. 

Peter just couldn’t get the words out. 

Things didn’t get any better when he went to visit his Aunt May to help her with a technical issue. Her desktop was acting weird so he had said he’d take a look at it and she could use his laptop to get some work done. Too bad he left his facebook up. 

“Peter?” she asked, from her spot on the couch. He didn’t even look up from the insides of the desktop tower, just gave her an acknowledging noise. “Who is Wade Wilson?” 

His heart nearly stopped. “W-What?!” 

She had that knowing look in her eye that said she already _knew_ but that she wanted him to tell her. “You left facebook open, honey.” 

Oh dear lord, that meant she saw the alpha’s constant dirty jokes and shitty pick-up lines. He ran a hand across his face but decided, it was time anyways. “He’s my...boyfriend,” he finally said. 

If the woman’s face lit up any more, he would be blinded for the rest of his life. “How long? When can I meet him?” she asked, setting the laptop down so she could sit on the floor with him. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” 

He laughed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a well needed hug. Her hugs never ceased to make him feel safe. She and Uncle Ben were both betas, which was why it made things so easy for people to believe he was a beta too. 

“We’ve only been official for two weeks,” he admitted, hugging her back tightly. 

When she pulled away, she had a question in her eyes. Aunt May always wore her emotions on her sleeve; it was one of the things he liked most about her. There was no guessing with Aunt May. She would either _tell_ you to your face what she thought or her face said it all. 

“Does he know about your orientation?” she worried, straightening his shirt. 

Peter smiled, “Yeah, he does.” 

She gave a giddy squeal, wrapping her arms around him again with a tight squeeze. He couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction. Wade was going to fucking _love_ Aunt May. They were going to be two peas in a pod, he just knew it. 

“What about your secret identity?” she asked as well. 

He felt his cheeks flush. “No...not yet. I didn’t really know how to bring it up, truthfully,” he admits softly. 

She nodded, tilting her head. “Do you think he would care?” 

“Not at all,” he answered without hesitation. 

“Well then, you have to bring him over for dinner!” she said happily, standing up to babble about menus. 

Wade, on the other hand, was not so keen. 

“Meet your Aunt?” he asked, pushing himself up to his elbows on Peter’s bed. He was in casual clothes today, full scarring on display. “Petey, I mean...it seems a bit early and I...I don’t want to be the reason some old woman has a heart attack!” 

He was cracking jokes but it was to hide his deep seated insecurities over his scars. Peter was sympathetic. It had been quite a shock when the man had shown him but not a disgusted shock. Peter knew he should be a bit upset that Wade didn’t show him in the first place but...shit, how could he judge? The man had scars on every inch of his body from the experimentation torture he had gone through all to cure his cancer. 

Walking over, Peter flopped down next to the man on his bed. “Wade,” he said slowly, gently. “Can I be honest with you?” 

There was a hint of terror in the man’s eyes as he debated the question, fighting with himself. “Is it going to hurt because I bruise like an emotionally complex banana.” 

Peter rolled his eyes amicably at the man before cuddling up to his side, running a hand down the alpha’s cheek. “My Aunt May could not give a flying fuck what you look like...as long as you make me happy,” he said, giving the man a soft kiss. 

Wade melted into the touch, reaching out to wrap his arm around Peter’s waist. “And...do I? You know...make you happy?” 

Every hero that Peter had ever met said that Wade was the biggest asshole in the universe. He was uncaring, unfeeling and just did things selfishly. Peter knew better. He was privileged to see this side of the mercenary. Wade was actually kind of squishy on the inside. 

“Of course you do, Wade,” Peter smiled, kissing the man again. They made out for a bit until Peter needed air. “So…” he was a little breathless from all of the kissing. “Dinner with my Aunt?” 

Wade groaned, flopping his head back on the pillow. “How can I say no when you look at me with those big brown eyes, baby boy?” 

“Sweet, I’ll let her know!” he nearly squealed, kissing the man’s cheek before jumping up to grab his phone. 

* * *

Wade was having serious second thoughts about this. 

_She’s going to fucking hate you._

**Kill her before she can say anything!**

He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, standing outside the woman’s apartment building. There was a bottle of wine in one hand and flowers in the other. “This is stupid,” he muttered, unsure if this was what this sort of thing called for. 

_We should leave._

**Run, little bitch!**

“Wade.” 

The alpha jumped when he heard his name being called from down the sidewalk. He felt all of the tension leave his shoulders when he saw his boyfriend running towards him. The only person who could effectively shut up his inner monologue bounded over to give him a tight hug. 

He happily returned the favor as best he could with the items in his hand. “Hey, baby boy, you’re late,” he pointed out playfully. 

Peter’s pout was far too cute as he shifted the bookbag on his back. “Sorry, class went a little later than usual,” he said. “Are those for my Aunt?” 

Wade felt his cheeks flush a little in embarrassment. “I mean, I googled, _meeting your boyfriend’s aunt for the first time please help me god I don’t know what to do!_ , and it said I should bring gifts, so I figured this was good enough!” he rambled nervously. 

The omega’s lips quirked up into a grin. “Probably the _only_ wholesome thing in your google search history, I’m sure!” 

It made the alpha laugh, which helped him relax a little. “Hey, now, I look up unicorns!” he pointed out. 

“Yeah, we both know _why_ you look up unicorns, Wade. It’s not wholesome!” he teased, reaching out to lower Wade’s hood. “You nervous?” 

“A little,” he sighed out, feeling very exposed without the hood. Sure, he was used to being fucked up looking but it still didn’t sit well when people stared too long. He made jokes about it when around other people; it was only to cover up his insecurities. 

Peter leaned up to kiss him gently. “Come on, she’s going to love you, Wade.” 

He felt his heart pound against the inside of his chest as he followed Peter to the front door of the apartment complex. The elevator ride took an eternity, mostly because the music was absolutely atrocious, but also because Wade couldn’t sit still with three other people in the lift. They were all staring at him, of course. 

Peter, god bless him, turned to actively make eye contact with a certain old lady who had the look on her face like she had just smelt rank garbage. “Problem?” he asked, satisfied when the other people looked away. “People these days.” 

The elevator opened up on their floor and Peter walked to a door with a little mat in front of it. He knocked, obviously not having a key anymore because he had his own place. Wade could hear someone say something behind the door and running footsteps before the door jerked open. 

Of all the things he had thought, he wasn’t expecting the young-looking woman with a pretty face and happy looking smile on her face. “Welcome home, Peter!” she opened her arms and gave the omega a big hug. When they pulled away, she leveled her hazel eyes on Wade. He expected disgust but, instead, got a bright smile. “And you must be Wade! It’s so good to finally meet you!” 

He glanced at Peter when the woman pulled him into an equally tight hug, though he was much taller than the woman. “Oh, yes, um...it’s nice to finally meet you Aunt May-I mean...May? I’m not sure what to call you,” he rambled, returning the hug awkwardly. “These are for you!” 

“You can call me Aunt May if you like-oh how thoughtful!” she smiled, taking the wine and flowers. “Come inside, boys, I’ll pour us some wine!” 

Wade followed the two inside, closing and locking the door behind him out of habit. He looked around the cozy apartment. It was warm and full of memories and love. His eye was caught by a picture of a very little Peter eating cereal in front of a TV watching cartoons. 

Peter walked over to grab his arm, dragging him away from the pictures. “Not a word,” he hissed playfully. 

The alpha snapped his mouth closed but it didn’t keep him from grinning mischievously. He was guided to a small table where a glass of wine was placed in front of him. Aunt May and Peter were talking about school, part-time job ( _Oh it’s great!_ **Real sexy!** ), and other mundane things. 

Wade couldn’t help but feel out of place in such a domestic setting but when he looked at the omega, he was smiling, happy and bright. His inner alpha purred to see his mate so content and safe; this wasn’t so bad, he decided, sipping at the wine. Maybe he could use some domestication? 

“So, Wade,” the woman said, shifting her attention to him as she pulled something out of the oven. It smelt like heaven had opened up on high. “What do you do for a living?” 

Oh shit. Yeah, this was why he was so fucking afraid of this. He imagined himself at that moment doing the Stark reveal and just saying, “I’m Deadpool,” but decided against that. 

“Wade’s a mercenary for hire,” Peter offered without hesitation when it was obvious the alpha was about to panic and say something stupid. Wade felt his heart jackhammer until the omega’s hand placed on his. “The good kind. He takes care of underground crime and other bad guys.” 

Aunt May didn’t seem too surprised by this when Wade looked at her. “Wow, you have to tell me about it!” she said, setting a plate with a huge chunk of lasagna on it in front of Wade. “What kind of bad guys do you fight?” 

There was a moment of silence from the mercenary who didn’t know how to handle a woman who was completely okay with his lifestyle. It was...too much to handle. If he were a crying man...he’d be crying. “Um...okay, well…” he decided to just go with it. If the woman wanted to hear about what he did, who was he to deny her that? 

Peter had been right. The two of them hit it off immediately. The woman even laughed at his jokes and encouraged him to give her the, as she put it, gory details in the stories. It was nice not having to fake who he was and actually talking about what he did. He had been trying not to kill but just maim or hand them over to SHIELD or the police so he was actually kind of glad for it now. 

“...and then Spider-Man swung in to help!” he was saying, the lasagna gone from his plate. At some point, Aunt May had gotten them all cups of coffee. 

“Spider-Man, huh?” the woman asked, getting this knowing look in her eye. “I’ve heard he’s pretty awesome to work with!” 

“Oh, he’s the best!” Wade gushed, knowing he shouldn’t around Peter but the omega was well aware of his flirting with the web-hero. He seemed to think it was kind of adorable. “He keeps up with my jokes and he’s the reason I’m no longer un-aliving people!” 

He was a little unnerved by the devious grin on the woman’s overly pretty face ( _No way in hell is she over 50!_ **AILF for sure!** ). It was almost like she knew something that he didn’t. His brain ticked like a clock for a few seconds before it _dinged_ like a damn microwave alerting him that his burrito was done. 

“Wait.” 

Peter’s face was flushed and he was looking a little nervous. “I’ve been meaning to tell you but...I just couldn’t figure out how to do it, Wade.” 

“Wait.” 

“Oh dear, we broke him,” Aunt May said, placing a hand on the side of her face. “Wade, dear, are you okay?” 

“Wait.” 

“Just give him a second,” Peter muttered, having seen Wade’s brain fizzle out like this before. “Usually takes 3 waits.” 

“YOU’RE SPIDER-MAN?!” 

“There it is,” Peter sighed with a smile. “Yes, I’m Spider-Man.” 

Wade’s brain finally rebooted. “Holy fucking hell, dude!” he nearly shouted, trying to comprehend everything going on. He wasn’t angry, no not in the least bit, actually, he was ecstatic! “I knew it! You sounded too much like him!” 

Peter breathed out a relieved laugh at the man. 

They headed out not too long after. “Don’t be a stranger, Wade,” the woman smiled, giving him another one of those Aunt May hugs that he was starting to like. It felt like a mother’s embrace. 

“I won’t, Aunt May,” he smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Thanks for the warm welcome.” 

The woman’s smile was radiant. 

They walked to the elevator, hitting the button and waiting. The machine dinged and opened to show an empty lift. Wade had to admit that he was glad as he stepped into the small square room. 

It wasn’t until the doors closed that he became aware of a sweet, cloying scent. He had .3 seconds to react as Peter slammed the emergency stop button and basically attacked him. Wade found himself shoved against the wall with a hot mouth taking his breath away. 

Shit. 

He wrapped his arms around the young man’s waist to pull him closer. It took a second for him to realize the delicious scent was coming from a very horny omega. That alone had his dick straining against his pants even as Peter pulled away to bite at his ear. 

“Not that I don’t love semi-public sex,” Wade started, yelping a little when deft hands were undoing his pants. “The camera will catch-ah!” 

Peter’s mouth had completely enveloped his length in warmth and wet. Truthfully, Wade didn’t give a shit about the camera. If anyone had anything to say about them stopping the elevator to have a quickie then they could say it to his face. He just didn’t want the omega getting into trouble. 

“Fuck!” he hissed, gripping at the omega’s hair. He was twirling his perfect little tongue around the head of the alpha’s erection, causing sparks to shoot across his whole body. His hips jerked forward into the omega’s mouth, pulling a sexy moan from those beautiful lips that were stretched obscenely around his dick. “Oh god, not gonna last if you keep that up!” 

It didn’t seem like him lasting was what Peter wanted as the tip of his dick hit the back of the omega’s throat. He was flexing the muscles, running his tongue across the underside of his dick and just, all around, driving the alpha fucking crazy. He definitely didn’t want it to end but...alas. 

“Shit, baby boy, I’m cumming!” he grunted, thrusting a few times into the man’s mouth before giving up the ghost. Peter pulled away only after swallowing around his sensitive dick. “Damn, come here!” 

He grabbed the young man up, nearly tearing his pants in the process of pulling them down to his knees. His hand pressed against the back of the omega’s neck, causing him to whimper and his eyes to flutter. There were two opinions on grabbing the back of an omega’s neck but they had both decided together that this was what Peter wanted. He would never have done it without permission but damn was it hot to watch the boy’s body go pliant under the pressure. 

Wade gave himself a few strokes, enjoying the look of abject pleasure and want on the omega’s face before lining up and thrusting. The sound that came from the young man was fucking heaven as Wade placed one hand on the wall beside his head for more balance. He leaned down to nip at the omega’s ear. 

“My omega,” he breathed, watching the shiver run all the way across the man’s body. 

The sound of skin on skin, Peter’s noises and Wade’s growls of pleasure were loud in the small, metal box as they fucked. It was hot but as sweat dripped down his forehead, Wade didn’t want to be anywhere but here. Peter was dripping slick down his thighs as Wade viciously jackhammered into him. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, removing his hand from the back of the omega’s neck to vigorously stroke his erection. “I’m close.” 

“Y-Yeah,” Peter whimpered, forehead pressed against the metal wall. 

Wade growled when the omega came, dick throbbing in the bigger man’s hand. The walls around his own dick clenched and he had to pull out so he could cum across the omega’s back. Sure, it was highly unlikely for an omega (especially male omega’s) to get pregnant outside of heat but he wasn’t taking any chances. 

“We made a mess,” Wade chuckled even as he watched Peter grab his backpack and pull out some wet wipes. “Seriously? Baby wipes?” 

Peter gave a small, breathless laugh. “You’re not the one covered in cum, Wade.” 

“Point made,” the alpha said, taking the wipe to clean up the omega’s back. Peter then cleaned the wall with a grimace. “So...are we some security guard’s greatest fantasy?” 

The omega rolled his eyes, already looking up at the hatch above them. “All of the cameras in this place have been broken for ages, Wade,” he said, crouching down low before springing upwards. Spider-Man, right. He stuck to the wall, pushing the hatch open and looking down at Wade expectantly. “Coming?” 

“Just did!” he snarked, taking the hand so he could be pulled up onto the top of the elevator. “So, just saying…” he rambled as he used his hands to pry open the doors from the floor they had literally just left. “I expect to fuck you in the suit too.” 

Peter easily stepped out of the elevator shaft. “I mean...I thought that was a given!” he laughed, looking back at Wade with a brow raised. 

Wade threw his fists into the air. “Fuck yeah!” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Spideypool Bingo Card](https://mutants-and-soldiers.tumblr.com/post/622264254491394048/my-bingo-card-for-spideypool-bingo-2020-ive)
> 
> [Spider-Man Bingo Card](https://mutants-and-soldiers.tumblr.com/post/622264314387218432/my-bingo-card-for-spider-man-bingo-2020-ive)
> 
> Special thanks to Yeshi Kangrang on Unsplash for the photo.


End file.
